All about it
by Jaded Angel
Summary: EJ goodness... falls more along the lines of friendship, but there's alot of EJ to make it just a friendship fic. Tried hard to make it make sense... another forbidden take on Season 7, hope you enjoy :)


****

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, 'cept the plotline/storyline ;)

****

A/N: Well.. another J/E to add to the collection! Hope you enjoy… this is def dedicated to al lthe Forbidden Shippers… 'specially Carol… because she provoked it… much like anything else I write :) You're the best! Ok, R&R Hope you enjoy!!!

It was true; he wasn't soul mate material. He was anti-social, paranoid, neurotic, and had a tendency to put other's down. He was his own worst enemy.

And sometimes hers too.

Jackie sat staring into the void of the ceiling. She was relaxing on the couch in the Forman living room. She wasn't quite sure where Hyde was, part of her didn't even really care. She sighed as the melody of rain patted against the windowsill.

She had come to this conclusion yesterday when they had been watching TV and he snapped at her for changing the channel. She had been shocked. He didn't even seem to care or notice, because he simply leaned back into the couch, and continued eating his ice pop. She had moved to the chair near the door and just stared at him. He was not soul mate material.

She began massaging her temples.

The bastard.

He was a piece or work. She had always considered herself high maintenance, but compared to Hyde, she honestly didn't think she was that bad.

She shook her head as she thought back to all their "cute" moments, and realized that there were _no_ cute moments. It was him putting her down, her putting him down, or everyone else putting them down.

The door opened, she didn't feel like looking up, or caring, or anything.

"Tired?" She recognized the voice quickly.

"No… more like stressed beyond belief."

"Fun!"

"You and Donna solve anything _today_?"

"Other then I'm a bastard? No."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She heard the kitchen door swing open, and she went back to rubbing her temples.

Hyde was no soul mate.

She opened her eyes and looked towards the kitchen.

Perhaps, she wasn't the only one with a dud.

()()()

She was such a _bitch_. She never let him talk, she never gave him a chance, it started at one thing and ended at her.

Eric shook his head as he slowly walked from the Pinciotti house to his own house. He kicked random pebbles as he walked down her driveway.

She had some serious nerve. Oh yes indeedy. Some serious, feminist, bitchy, nerve.

Eric kicked a rock, harder then he planned too.

He waved apologetically to Mrs. Smuggerson who had been waiting at a stop sign.

He found himself pushing his fists into the bottom of his pockets. The rain pouring all around him. It fitted his mood.

He looked at the sky and glared. He was being punished, that's it, punished.

He finally made it to his front door. He opened it spotting a certain brunette sitting on the sofa, her eyes shut, almost in a pained manner. He stared at her for a few seconds, until deciding on the appropriate thing to say.

"Tired?" He asked, generally worried for her ongoing depression that she seemed to have picked up.

"No… more like stressed beyond belief." He smiled slightly. Her eyes still shut tight.

"Fun!" He said walking towards the kitchen door.

"You and Donna solve anything _today_?" He stopped and looked at her. It had been a week and still no truce between the red head giant and himself.

"Other then I'm a bastard? No." He replied curtly.

"Sorry." He shrugged and waved her off, continue his walk to the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He swung the door open and headed straight for the fridge.

He took out a soda and then looked further into the fridge to see a chilled bottle of beer. He looked at the can in his hand and then at the bottle. It took less then two seconds before he was on his way to the table with a cold beer.

He was slowly coming to some conclusions in his life.

He liked beer.

He liked the whole not fighting with Donna.

He liked the sympathy Jackie was throwing his way.

And of course, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing not showing up to his own wedding.

Even if it was done for _her_.

She was such a _bitch_.

()()()

Jackie walked around the Forman house, looking at the homely things Kitty decorated her house with.

There were no homely things at the Burkhart Estate, Jackie noted. There were large expensive statues, marble trinkets, and crystal figurines; yet, not one little cow sitting on top of a moon statuette with the words "Blue Moooooon" scribbled under it. Now that was homely.

Jackie shook her head continuing to wander around the downstairs of the Forman abode. She found herself walking into the kitchen.

She spotted the lanky man by the slider staring out into the rainy abyss.

"Can I have some?" She asked softly, picking up the half drank bottle of beer.

Eric turned and looked at her and then the bottle before returning to the slider.

"Sure."

Jackie took a swift taste of the beer. She swallowed it making a face and then relaxed. She looked at the bottle and shrugged, taking another _sip_ of the grotesque liquor.

"I don't understand the obsession with beer." She complained as she set the almost empty bottle on the table.

Eric turned around, this time completely, and walked over to the table, finishing the liquor.

"It had once been a forbidden thing, it was rebellious, now… it's just our way." He shrugged as he looked at her. "What's up?"

She shrugged, going over to the stove and stirring the still water in the saucer that was sitting on top. "Nothing really I suppose."

"You seem… so down." Eric said, opening the fridge, this time taking out two sodas.

Jackie shrugged again, and walked over to the table; gently taking the can from his long fingered hands. "Thanks… I don't know."

"_Steven _issues." Eric said it with a smirk on his face.

"I guess so." The smirk was wiped off quickly. "I never realized what Steven was really about. And you know, I just sort of figured out that… well… he's not… for me."

Jackie pause at every other word, Eric could tell that on some level, she meant it, and on some other level, she didn't.

"Jackie…"

"No, he's… you know what… last year… when I broke up with him, and I chose myself, I came back, looking for him… and do you know what?"

"What?" Eric asked.

"He was going out with some tramp… after _he_ cheated on me! Yet, he tried to put all the blame on me! You know… he's such a… jeez!"

They sat in silence. Eric with his head down, staring at a random spot on the floor, Jackie looking up, trying to stop the tears from falling.

There was a chuckle, a sad, pathetic, the world is against me, chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Jackie asked, looking at Eric, wiping her tears.

"I left for _her_."

__

Bitter Chuckle.

"What?" Jackie asked, rather confused.

"I. Left. For _her_. Not because I was scared. Not because I was nervous. It wasn't for _me_." Eric said, laughing, looking at the floor. "And the best part… she was going to leave too! And you know why? _Herself_."

Jackie stared at him. He was laughing, insanely. Her eyes shifted between the two exits.

"_Herself_!" He slapped his knee as he continued to laugh.

"Eric?" Jackie said gently, touching him slightly.

He looked up from the floor. Jackie's heart broke as she saw the tears in his green eyes. He wasn't laughing anymore. He hadn't been laughing at all.

"Herself." He whispered, looking at Jackie. "I don't _care_, if in the end she showed up, it's irrelevant to me. She _was_ going to leave _too_, for _herself_. I did _it_ for _her_. _ALWAYS_ for her."

Jackie watched him, his eyes red from the hot tears. His body was somewhat shaking. He was a mess.

She quickly took him into an embrace.

They were friends; they had always been friends.

He hugged her back, sniffling.

"We were suppose to be soul mates, and yet… I don't _feel_ it."

Jackie closed her eyes tightly, the words slipping from her lips without a second thought.

"Maybe you never did."

()()()

He opened his green eyes. The faint scent of strawberries lingered on his senses. He looked down next to him to see a small note.

It was curly and sweet, he was unfamiliar with the handwriting, but understood the words easily.

__

Good morning,

I expect you to be up in time for breakfast. I wish I could have stayed but Steven got home and I knew I had to talk to him. I'm taking you out to dinner tonight, there's no reason to stay cooped up in your room. And don't go over there_ later, ok?_

I'll see you around seven. Don't worry about Steven; don't bother telling Donna. We are friends; we're allowed to have dinner together. See you later!

Love

Jackie.

Eric shook his head. It was sweet of her. Last night and this morning. He looked at the clock to see the red numbers.

__

6:15

He growled slightly and rolled over. He enjoyed the scent of strawberries, to the scent of Donna's scent of cinnamon. Strawberries were just so much softer, and sweeter.

Much like Jackie.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. He really didn't want to think about Donna or Jackie.

Just the strawberries.

()()()

Eric wandered downstairs, smiling at his mother as he sat in front of a plate full of pancakes and eggs.

"Jackie said to dress casually." Kitty said putting more pancakes on a plate for Red.

"Huh?" Eric said turning towards the stove, looking at the woman.

"She was just in here for a few minutes. She asked me if I could tell you to wear casually clothes for tonight. She's taking you out to dinner?"

"I guess so." Eric said, continuing to eat his food.

"I think that's sweet. She's a very pretty girl." Kitty smiled and placed the plate at Red's spot as she sat down next to her son. "I think it'll be good for you."

"Mom, she's going out with Hyde, and I have—"

"No… you don't sweetie. You know… Donna… Donna was never… good for you." Kitty smiled as she placed her hand over her son's. "She's very bright, and mature. But… she's also very… hmm…"

"Aggressive? Bitchy? Selfish?"

"Um… independent." Kitty laughed, her unique laugh, and smiled at her son. "I watch you with her. You'd do anything for her wouldn't you? That's so good. However… she doesn't seem to see that with you. I know she was planning to bail too. Part of me is sorry she showed up."

"Mom…" Eric said, looking up, shaking his head. "Too early."

"Ok… ok." Kitty got up and went towards the coffee maker. "Steven and Jackie had a fall out last night. Maybe this dinner thing isn't just for you." She smiled and wandered off into the living room.

Red entered the kitchen, pouring himself some coffee and sitting in front of his breakfast.

"Morning." He said gruffly. Eric looked up and then back down.

"Morning."

"The loud one was in here this morning. Ranting about some date you two have tonight."

"It's not a date, we're just going out to relax." Eric said, staring at his father. He got up and headed towards the door.

"That's good. You don't need more problems then you already have."

"Thanks dad." Eric was about to go into the living room when a sharp clear of the throat was made. Eric turned around and looked at his father, raising his eyebrows.

"Have fun, ok?" Red said, he looked upset, but his tone suggested worry.

"I will." Eric gave a half smile and walked out of the kitchen. Kitty walked in from the dinning room entrance and smiled at Red.

"Not one word Kitty." Red said opening his newspaper.

"Ok." Kitty smiled as she sat next to Red, smiling at him.

()()()

Jackie walked around her shared bedroom with Donna. She was wearing a pair of thin white pants that flowed over her white sandals. She was wearing a white take top with a sheer pink and purple floral over shirt. Her hair was twisted up with a white flower in the side. Her make up was done simply, she smelt of strawberries, with vanilla lip-gloss accenting her full lips.

She smiled into the mirror.

"Have a date with Hyde?" She looked to see Donna entering the room, her hair in a messy bun, wearing a pair of jeans, and a orange tee shirt.

"Actually, I don't." Jackie said, smoothing the imaginary wrinkles on her top.

"Then why are you so… made up?"

"I have dinner plans with a friend." Jackie said casually.

"Fez?"

"No."

"Kelso?"

"Nope."

"…Who?" Donna asked, looking confused.

Jackie put down her blush and looked at Donna. "Eric."

"My Eric?!" Jackie stood up and dusted herself off.

"He's really down and I want to try and cheer him up." Jackie said grabbing her white handbag.

"Jackie…"

"I'll see you later Donna." Jackie swiftly walked out the door. She briefly heard Donna yell a bit, but it didn't faze her.

She put on an award-winning smile and walked towards the Forman house.

She was doing nothing wrong.

()()()

Eric sat across from the small brunette. They were at a small café type of restaurant. He had on a pair of jeans with a red tee shirt. He smiled at Jackie who was slowly sipping some type of coffee.

"Thanks Jackie."

She looked up and smiled, placing the warm mug down. "You're welcome."

"No, really, I haven't really been out of my house or out of Donna's for the entire week."

Jackie shook her head and smiled. "Eric, I just had a huge fight with Steven. This is my pleasure."

Eric took a sip of his soda. "I heard about the _fallout_."

"Your mom? Yeah, she was in the kitchen as Steven and I screamed at each other about how I am a pushy bitch, and he's a paranoid bastard. It was entertaining to say the least."

Eric gave a small smile as he leaned back. "You deserve better."

"Yeah, you do too." Jackie smiled at him, continuing to drink her coffee.

"You know… I always enjoyed the thought of being with Donna forever. I'm slowly realizing I was in love with that thought… not the person behind it." Eric said, it was profound and mature. He smiled.

Jackie nodded. "Steven was suppose to be the one that didn't hurt me. Well… too late now."

"I sorry… he has his "Kelso" moments… that was bad phrasing." Eric chuckled a bit. Jackie shook her head and smiled.

"It's ok, you're right, he was a tendency to follow the Kelso path." Jackie nodded her head, giggling somewhat.

Eric looked at her and laughed bitterly. "Did you know that Hyde had a major crush on Donna a few years back?"

"Yep! I heard about it from Donna. He kissed her… at my cabin… she was, to say the least, impressed." Jackie shook her head.

"I know there's no chance for them." Eric laughed again. Jackie looked at him, cocking her eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because… they both suck so much with relationships!" Eric began laughing hysterically, as if it was giant joke.

Jackie soon began giggling as well, until they were both laughing uncontrollably over their coffee and soda.

"Ready to go home?" Jackie asked, still laughing. Eric shook his head.

"I'm not ready to go home yet."

()()()

"This was a **good** IDEA!" Jackie laughed as she took another sip of her beer. Eric, having a little more experience with alcohol, but not too much simply laughed.

"Donna would _never_ let me go on a binge like this!"

"Hyde doesn't even know I _drink_!" They laughed together.

"Man, she is such a _bitch_. Do you know… she is _very_ _controlling_?" Eric dropped his head unto his arm, laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Do you know who else is controlling? _ME_!" Jackie gave a high pitched laugh before rolling her head back and continuing to laugh quickly.

"Yeah, but with Hyde you have to be!" They laughed.

"You know Eric… you're… _sexy_."

"Really? You're sexy too!" Eric laughed. Jackie stared at him, smiling from ear to ear.

"No… you're… _sexy_." Jackie leaned in and kissed him briefly. She pulled away from him and smiled. "Sexy, sexy, sexy."

Eric sat his lips slightly Jared, staring at the tiny brunette. "Jackie…"

"Sh… sh…" Jackie place her finger over his lips as she made a shushing movement with her lips. She looked innocent, as if she had a secret to tell. "I love you."

Eric stared at her, not sober, but less drunk then her. "Jackie I think that's enough beer for you."

"Sexy, sexy, sexy." Jackie repeated, forming a tune with the single word. She laid her head on Eric's chest, still repeating the tune. She looked at him and kissed him, again, briefly on the lips. She then laid her head back on his chest. "Sexy, sexy, sexy."

"Jackie… I'm ready to go home." Eric moved her a bit only to find her heavy with sleep. A light innocent snore escaped her lips. Eric looked at the ceiling, and then at the bartender.

"You want me to call for a cab?" He said. Eric placed down more then enough money for the beers. He looked at Jackie and then at the bartender.

"Yeah."

()()()

Eric stumbled into his bedroom. He was trying extremely hard not to fall and drop Jackie.

Not that she was heavy. He was just somewhat drunk.

He gently placed her on the bed and sighed. He couldn't take her to Donna's and there was no way in hell he was dealing with Hyde at two in the morning. He figured he sleep on the floor.

All would be good.

Of course, that was until Jackie hand grabbed on to his wrist.

"I don't want to be alone." She mumbled death grip on Eric.

"You're not, I'll be on the floor." Eric said, he was now much more sober and able to comprehend what was going on, slightly better.

"Eric…" Jackie opened her eyes into small slits. "Please."

Eric looked around and went towards his door. Jackie let his hand go gently, he knew she was watching him through blurred vision. He locked his door and checked the window. He kicked off his sneakers and sat on the bed next to Jackie.

"I'm going to be right here on the floor. Ok?"

"No… please… I don't… Eric." Jackie was close to begging. Eric looked at her, he was so tired, and the bed was so inviting.

He nodded. He'd wait until she was asleep and then roll on to the floor. He laid over the blankets as Jackie moved her head to his chest.

It didn't take long before both their eyes closed.

Neither one disturbed.

()()()

Jackie opened her eyes, then closed them tightly. An overbearing ache had somehow taken over her entire head, as well as the majority of her body. She could taste the bitter liquor in the back of her throat, which was dry and seething in pain.

The only thing that felt right was her position. Her head was on something warm and soft; her body was tangled in sheets or some sort of blanket. Another quilt or so was draped over her shoulders.

She opened her eyes and stared at the red material. Confused she looked around as far as her vision would take her and notice an unfamiliar territory.

"Morning." A gruff, groggy voice said through the mild darkness.

"Eric?" She asked, not being able to move her swollen body.

"Yeah." He said, softer, gently. Not like how Hyde greeted her.

"Oh my god… did we… could we have…?"

"No… nothing happened. We just fell asleep on the same bed." Eric said. He wasn't pushing her off the bed or out of the room. He was allowing her to relax, and adjust to the massive hang over she was experiencing. He had his fingers in her hair; his body was so warm. Jackie closed her eyes and sunk further into his chest.

"I wouldn't have been mad if something did."

Eric looked at her, not being able to see her face. He kissed the top of her head gently. He didn't have anything to say to the statement. He wanted to bask in the gentleness of the situation.

"You ready to get up?" Eric asked. He felt Jackie's arm move across his stomach resting to his side, which she gently massaged.

"No."

()()()

Jackie sat at the Forman table rubbing her head, a large cup of coffee in front of her.

Kitty smiled, gently placing food around the table. Humming soft tunes to herself.

"Thanks for letting me borrow some of Laurie's stuff. And for the coffee… and for understanding." Kitty smiled and gently tapped the girl's head.

"I do understand, and it's no problem." Jackie placed her head down, letting the wet strands flow over her head onto the table.

"Morning Mrs. Forman." Jackie growled slightly as she recognized the voice.

"Hello Donna." Jackie knew Kitty was smiling, whether she meant it or not, was irrelevant.

"You never made it home last night." Donna said, Jackie was deciding between picking up her head and cursing at the red head, or ignoring it.

"Yes, she and Eric got in and watched a movie with me and Red and Jackie here fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her up and send her over to your house so late." Jackie had never been so thankful for anyone in her entire life.

"Oh, that's… cool."

__

Be Zen Donna… be Zen… Jackie thought, keeping her head down.

"Well… just came to make sure you got in ok… um… do you want to come home with me?"

"I was making her breakfast… you can join, if you like?"

"No, no… um… Dad and Mom are taking me out." Jackie kept her eyes shut, taking everything in.

"Very nice! Well, I should get back to cooking."

"See ya later Jackie." The slider shut.

"She… is so nosy." Jackie mumbled into her arms.

"Well…" Kitty didn't finish the sentence; she simply went back to making breakfast.

"Morning." Eric said, walking into the kitchen, a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. Jackie lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Morning." Kitty looked at the two and smiled. She finished placing the breakfast plates on the table and scurried out of the kitchen. "Your mother is a god!"

Eric laughed, nodding. "I love her."

"Eric…" They both stared at each other. Eric's eyes urging her to go on. "Thank you… for… you know…"

"No problem." Eric smiled. "You were sweet to take me out."

"I… really do love you." Jackie smiled.

Eric nodded; he enjoyed the feeling of waking up to Jackie's soft scent and slow movement, rather then the strong scent of Donna and her quick movements to leave.

"I love you too." Eric smiled. Jackie looked at him, she blushed slightly.

"If it was at any other time, and if—"

"Shh…" Eric said, shaking his head. "I know."

Jackie nodded.

"What's going on?" They turned and stared at Hyde who stood in a pair of ripped jeans and an ACDC shirt.

Jackie and Eric looked at each other and then in two different directions.

()()()

"Did you two sleep together?" Hyde asked. He was pretty mad. Well, very mad.

"No." They said together.

"We had a few drinks… I was really…"hammered"." Jackie said, using air quotes.

"You _drank_? Beer?"

"Yes. I did. I'm no angel, Steven." Jackie said, her attitude slipping through the leftover hangover.

"Damn right your not!" He said, standing up, pacing the basement. Eric leaned back on the couch. He looked at Jackie, he had a sudden urge to pull her down, calm her nerves. However, he resisted, instead began rubbing his own hung over temples.

"Steven… this has nothing to do with us. I went out with _my_ friend. We had fun, had food, talked, laughed, we had _fun_! So, what if we got a little more… intoxicated… then we planned too. We didn't do anything _wrong_."

"You _didn't_ tell _me_!"

"I didn't _have_ too!" Jackie stood up and stared at him. "I'm my own person, _Steven_, I'm allowed to do what I want without you _needing_ to know about it!"

Eric watched as she ran up the stairs. He looked to see Hyde staring after her.

"I swear she is such a—"

"No… she's not." Eric said standing up. He looked at Hyde and shook his head. "She deserves better then _you_."

"So does Donna."

__

Punch.

Hyde stumbled backwards as he held his right eye. He stared at Eric who stood rubbing his fist, glaring at the aloof man.

"Who does Donna deserve, _Hyde_? You?" Eric turned away and began heading up the stairs.

Jackie deserved _so_ much more.

()()()

Jackie sat on the front porch; she stretched her body as she watched the sun set smoothly over the horizon.

There was the creaking noise of the door opening. She smiled as she saw Eric coming out. He sat next to her, smiling, and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry I hit him."

"I'm happy you did… it saved me from breaking a nail when I did it." They laughed.

Jackie leaned in closer to Eric, who tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"We really got into something… didn't we?" Jackie asked, not looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Donna and Steven."

There was a small paused.

"They are _something_… aren't they?" Eric laughed a bit. "I think I'm ready to give up on this little _fairytale_ of a life. I'm going to go talk to her tomorrow."

"I'm ready for the next, and hopefully real, prince charming." Jackie smiled.

"So… tomorrow it's breakfast, some chores, and then break up with our _significant_ others." Eric said.

Jackie nodded. "You think I can spend the night in Laurie's room?"

"I don't see why not." Eric smiled.

"This doesn't change anything between us, you know that… right?"

"Yeah, I know that… Darth Vader." Jackie leaned her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Shut up, you girl." Eric lightly kissed the top of her head, before resting his own head on hers.

Yep, it didn't change _anything_ between them.

Only _everything_.


End file.
